Mirai Nikki: Kung fu panda
by little tigress
Summary: El tiempo es solo un enorme flujo de casualidades y lo que solemos llamar Destino. Estos elementos se unen para traer un programa de fantasía, un juego creado por los dioses. Doce participantes, en un juego de supervivencia por el honor de convertirse en el siguiente dios del Tiempo.


**Mirai Nikki: Kung fu panda**

 **Introducción:**

 _ **00:00 – Casa de la familia Grulla. Valle de la Paz.**_

¿Quién soy? Les aseguro que nadie importante.

Muchos no me conocen, pero los que lo hacen me llaman "la sombra del valle" ¿Por qué? Es simple, porque eso es lo que soy, una sombra. Soy aquel que siempre se sienta al fondo de la sala, callado, solo observando. Soy el que nunca alza la mano para responder. Soy quien nunca habla.

Solo soy un observador. Nunca seré el protagonista de mi propia historia. En su lugar, prefiero mantener mi vista en los detalles de los demás, contar sus historias, aprender de ellas. Solo soy un observador.

Todos los eventos, por pequeños o estúpidos que sean siempre van a estar registrados. Siempre tendré las notas de los sucesos del día, es lo que hago, a lo que me dedico. Las entradas se encuentran en mi teléfono.

Cada día, cada hora, cada mísero minuto, siempre tendré algo registrado.

Por ejemplo:

 _ **16:04- Escuela preparatoria del Valle de la Paz:**_

 _Hoy hubo un examen de matemáticas. Todos en el aula se notaban nerviosos, creo que la única que salió bien de esto fue Víbora. Al final todos entregamos el examen, los demás salían, excepto ella, Víbora se quedó en la sala, observándome por alguna razón. Espero no haberme ensuciado los pantalones, otra vez._

Siempre fui solitario, no es que no quisiera amigos. Es solo que no los necesitaba.

Soy un observador, para ello no necesito compañía.

Hoy, como todas las tardes, estoy sentado en mi cama, envuelto debajo de mi sombrero de paja observando mi teléfono y las entradas en mi diario.

Por algún motivo no puedo dejar de observarlo… Es como si intentara decirme algo. En especial presto atención a las notas sobre el día de la hermosa Víbora. Últimamente ella ha ganado protagonismo en mis anotaciones, no sé porqué exactamente, pero siempre logra colarse en mis notas.

Me sacudo la cabeza.

-Es bastante linda, ¿no crees?- murmura una voz a mis espaldas.

-No, quiero decir, sí… No lo sé.-le respondo.- Es hermosa, pero nunca se fijaría en mí…. Y realmente no me hace falta…- entonces una mueca se forma en mis labios.

-Oh, es una lástima.-

Mi vista sigue oculta bajo el enorme sombrero, pero puedo notar el cambio en mi entorno. Mi cama y mi teléfono siguen ahí, pero mi habitación se ha ido, remplazada por un enorme espacio. Una luz negra ilumina todo aquí, haciendo brillar parte de mi plumaje. Frente a mí se extiende un enorme espacio circular. En el centro se encuentra el enorme e imponente trono del dios del tiempo y la casualidad. A su alrededor es un pasillo de metal blanco, cuyas subdivisiones se extendían como un laberintico corredor atravesando el flujo de la vida en la tierra.

-Hola, Grulla.- me quite un momento el sombrero al ver al gigantesco dragón que yacía sentado sobre el trono.

-Buenas noches, señor Ke-pa. — le salude como era costumbre.

-¿Cómo ha estado tu día?-preguntó el dios.

-Se nota que bien, eh, Ke-pa. — gritó la leopardo con una carcajada.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Song?- entonces el dragón se dirigió a su asistente, olvidándose por completo de mi presencia en el lugar.

-Creo que hoy por fin iba a hablarle a la tal Víbora.- entonces, frente a mí, apareció una peculiar felina con manchas, flotando de cabeza y burlándose como colegiala.

-Je, je.- Ke-pa soltó una risa ronca al escuchar eso.

¿Recuerdan lo que dije antes? ¿Eso sobre no tener amigos? Seguro ahora creen que mentí, pero no. La verdad es que sé que estoy solo…

Sé que estos seres fantásticos y todo poderosos, capaces de controlar el flujo de la casualidad a su antojo, son solamente producto de mi imaginación.

-¿Y tu diario, Grulla?-mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la intervención del dragón.

-Bien, supongo.- respondí, confundido por la curiosidad de mi subconsciente.

-Je, eso es bueno…-el dios calló durante un instante, se froto los largos pelos de su barba y luego me miró. Aquellos orbes rojos como la sangre eran simplemente intimidantes, trague saliva.- Solo recuerda, cuídalo bien.-

-Sí, eso haré. -contesté vacilante observando mi teléfono.

-Agradezco tu visita, Grulla, pero es hora de que te vayas.- el dragón de escamas rojas agitó su garra en un ademan indescifrable y luego toda aquella dimensión imaginaria desapareció de mi vista.

Revisé el reloj en mi repisa, era ya media noche.

Hmm.

Escribí una última nota en mi teléfono antes de irme a dormir. Listo para empezar otro día ordinario mañana.

 _ **00:05- Habitación de Grulla. Valle de la paz:**_

 _Esta noche Ke-pa ha estado tenso, se notaba cansado y podría jurar que sus escamas se estaban cayendo ¿Acaso es por qué yo también estoy cansado? No lo sé, lo único que puedo saber es que incluso Song se notaba preocupada por su amo. El dragón está enfermo, me temo, pero es imposible ¿Qué podría sucederle a un dios? ¿No debería ser inmune a todo?_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Hola :D**

 **Este es un nuevo proyecto que q la verdad quería empezar cuanto antes. Se me ocurrió hacer un Crossover entre el anime Mirai Nikki, el diario del futuro, y Kung fu Panda.**

 **Ahora, el protagonista en esta historia va a ser Grulla. Y antes de que se me esponjen y comiencen a preguntar por TiPo, sí, sí habrá TiPo, pero después.**

 **No sé qué tan seguido voy a actualizar este fic, ya saben por eso de que tengo como cinco historias pendientes XD**

 **Aun así espero que les guste esta historia, que apenas está comenzando.**

 **Hasta luego :D**


End file.
